Hindrances To Love
by mr.myxsiple
Summary: Sequel to Veemon's Love story. Veemon has finnaly told Gatomon how he feels. Unfortunately for him, he must face two more threats-one external and one from within. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN DIGIMON**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

NIGHTMARE BEGINNINGS

It was beautiful Friday afternoon. The sun was shinning, the birds were chirping and a refreshing breeze would blow in every now and then. The previous day, a circus arrived in Odaiba and stayed there for a few days. There were clowns and performers as well as booths that sold food and rides.

Two Digimon were checking out the circus. The first was a blue dragon-like Digimon. He had red eyes, blue skin and a yellow V-shaped mark between his eyes. His companion was a cat Digimon. She had blue eyes, white fur and a tail that had a ring at the end. The two of them were holding hands as they walked around.

"What do you want to ride now?" Veemon asked Gatomon.

"Hmm. How about the carousel?" she replied.

"Ok. Let's go."

They went over to the carousel and got in line. In a short while they were already in a horse shaped seat. The ride started and they enjoyed every minute of it.

"Hey I have an idea." said Gatomon as they got of the carousel.

"Really, what?" asked Veemon.

"Let's try the roller coaster next."

"Sure!"

Veemon took her hand and walked ahead. For some strange reason, Gatomon did not move from where she was standing. Concerned, Veemon turned around.

"What's wrong Gato-"he could not finish his sentence. The reason for this is because he saw something that rendered him speechless and shocked as he turned around.

There, still holding his hand, stood Gatomon but something was wrong. Her face still had a smile on it but her entire body was made of stone. She was grey in color and seemed to be attached to the ground.

As Veemon stood watching the petrified body of the one he loves, cracks started to appear on her body. Veemon gasped as more and more cracks appeared getting larger and larger. Suddenly, Gatomon's entire body shattered to pieces but someone stood in her place. Someone wearing pitch black robes. Someone with dark brown eyes full if rage.

"GATOMON!!"

With a gasp, Veemon woke up covered in cold sweat. He looked around and realized that he was still in Davis' room. His partner's snores meant that he was still fast asleep. Veemon, breathing heavily, looked at his hands and muttered: "What…was that?"

He got up and went into the bathroom. There, he went to the sink and splashed water onto his face. He looked up and saw himself in the mirror. Heart still racing, he looked at the clock on the wall and learned that it was only a few minutes before midnight. He turned back to the mirror, closed his eyes and thought about the dream he had.

He remembered it clearly. He was on his first date with Gatomon. With a jolt, he remembered that their date was still tomorrow-nothing bad happened.

He turned back to thoughts on his dream. He and Gatomon were enjoying each other's company. He smiled and remembered all the support the rest of the Digidestined had given them. Even Patamon, who everyone thought was going to be with Gatomon, supported him. Davis and Kari also seemed to get closer.

More and more memories of the dream came to Veemon. It was just after Gatomon said that she wanted to try out the roller coaster when it happened. She turned to stone and was replaced by the last person Veemon expected: the Dark Being.

The Dark Being was a boy driven by nothing but rage and hate. He tried to destroy the human world with and army of Digimon so he had to be stopped. He was also known for hating the idea of protecting others.

This was the Dark Being the rest of the Digidestined knew. Veemon, however, saw a different side of him and knew why he was what he was. He realized that he never told his friends about the Dark Being's past.

It truly was a sad past. The Dark Being used to be the opposite of what he was. He was a boy with strange powers who only wanted to use his powers to protect those around him. But one day, his parents were killed and he was blamed for it. He ended up mocked and accused of being a murderer and a monster. That, in addition to the loss of his parents and being framed for something he didn't do, turned a kind boy into the Dark Being.

But Veemon was still puzzled. It hasn't even been a week since he defeated the Dark Being yet he dreamt about him.

There was one thing in the dream that was true. There really is a circus and Gatomon wanted to go see it.

"Calm down." Veemon muttered to himself. "You're just nervous for tomorrow. He's gone and he can't do anything to you."

He really was nervous. He and Gatomon ate their lunch together while there partners where in school but what is going to happen the next day is their first, official date.

Veemon sighed one last time before heading back to the bedroom where he found Davis still sound asleep. He was asleep in a few minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

THE FUTURE KINGS

It was a large room. The walls were made of stone and it had a high ceiling. At the center of the room was a large rectangular table with five gold thrones around it-two on one side, two on the other and one at the head of the table. Four of the thrones were occupied by four Digimon.

The first Digimon was wearing purple armor and a skull shaped helmet. The Digimon to his right also wore armor but it was grey and he had blue shoulder pads and a blue cape. The Digimon across the purple armored one was apparently a female. She also had purple armor with the ying-yang symbols on it and a fox shaped helmet. The last Digimon, who had his feet up on the table, was a beast like. He had a black jacket, black pants and a black hat. The four of them seemed to be talking.

"He will not be pleased." the skull helmeted Digimon told his companions.

"This is all your fault you know." the female Digimon said to the one with the cape.

"How is this my fault?"

"You were supposed to stop him when broke into my laboratory." the skull helmeted Digimon said. "As a result of this, he was able to steal my Instant Castle machine."

"And you were in charge of recruiting him." The fox Digimon said. "Now he is dead and the master will be angry with us."

"He refused!" exclaimed the caped Digimon. "Besides, he is a human-"

"However," began the skull helmeted Digimon. "The master stated and I quote: He may be human but he has the one thing we all have: power."

"I tell you it's not my fault!"

"Cut him some slack." the beast Digimon said. "It's not totally his fault. He didn't finish him off."

"Silence! I hear the master approaching."

The four Digimon turned to a door to the side (the beast Digimon put his feet of the table). It opened and a fifth Digimon entered the room. He had black and red samurai armor and a helmet identical to WarGreymon's. He had silver hair and spikes protruding out of his shoulders.

"Greetings Lord Gaiomon." the four Digimon said to their master. He signaled them to sit down and they followed. Gaiomon sat down on the chair at the head of the table before speaking.

"Now for a role call. Craniamon."

"I am present my lord." replied the skull helmeted Digimon.

"Kuzuhamon."

"Here my lord." said the female Digimon.

"ChaosGallantmon."

"Present." said the Digimon with the blue cape.

"BantyoLeomon."

"Sup." answered the beast Digimon.

(In case you're wondering, these are random Mega's I picked from a list)

Gaiomon surveyed the Digimon before speaking.

"My loyal subjects, I have been away training and honing my skills. Thus, I am unaware of our current status. When I left, I gave you all a mission and expected it to be done by the time I get back. Now I have returned. How is the mission?"

The four Digimon looked at each other, silently convincing someone to deliver the bad news.

"My lord." began Craniamon. "We regretfully report that the mission is a failure. We are unsuccessful in recruiting the Dark Being into our ranks. He has been slain by the Digidestined."

Gaiomon stood up suddenly and said angrily: "How dare you fail me. You all know that I never tolerate failure. I should destroy each and every one of you right now!" He pulled out a sword and stabbed the table with it. His followers cringed at this site.

"All is not lost my lord." Craniamon said and every eye in the room turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Gaiomon asked.

Craniamon paused before saying: "There are certain…circumstances surrounding the Dark Being's demise." He stood up and whispered into his master's ear.

"What does that mean for us?" asked Gaiomon. Craniamon continued whispering into Gaiomon's ear. After a while his eyes widened and Craniamon took his seat.

"Very well Craniamon, your theory will be tested. In the meantime, start working on that device you mentioned." Gaiomon said.

"Very well my lord. Shall I send someone-?" Craniamon asked.

"No." Gaiomon said and he stood up and walked to the door. "I will do it myself."

"But master," stammered ChaosGallantmon. "We have to remain a secret from the rest of the world."

"It does not matter anymore." Gaiomon said without facing them. "It will all be worth it in the end. If Craniamon's theory is wrong, then one obstacle to our goal is eliminated. But if it is right then HE will join us."

He walked out the room leaving Craniamon to tell his theory to his confused and curious comrades.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

AWAKENING

"Calm down. Calm down." thought Veemon with a small gift behind his back. It was almost sunset. He was at the entrance of the carnival that was in Odaiba. He was a bit nervous, considering this is his first date.

"Veemon!"

He turned and saw Gatomon running towards him looking prettier that ever. She gave him a kiss on his cheek before saying: "Are you ready?"

"Yes." replied Veemon. "Oh, I got you something." He pulled out the small gift and gave it to Gatomon. She opened it and found a pair of gloves similar to the one she wore but they were the same shade of blue her eyes were. She took of her old gloves and tried the new ones on. They were a perfect fit.

"Thanks." said Gatomon and gave him a big hug. Veemon returned it and, hand in hand, they entered the circus.

It was everything a circus could have. There were rides and booths. Veemon bought two ice creams and gave one to Gatomon.

"I'm so glad people don't freak out when they see us." Veemon said.

"I know. Remember when we always had to pretend to be dolls?" Gatomon asked.

"Yeah. But I was always DemiVeemon during those times."

"So? DemiVeemon is just as cute as you are now."

They laughed together for a long time. Each was enjoying the time they had with the other.

After finishing their ice cream, they decided to go on some rides like the Ferris wheel and the bumper cars.

"Hey I have an idea." said Gatomon as they finished riding the carousel.

"Really, what?" asked Veemon.

"Let's try the roller coaster next."

"Sure!"

Veemon took her hand and walked ahead but suddenly stopped with a look of realization on his face.

"This…is like my dream!" he thought. "That means-"he spun around to look behind him.

"What's wrong Veemon?" Gatomon asked when she saw his worried face.

Relief, pure relief swept through Veemon. He muttered: "It's nothing." They walked towards the roller coaster with Veemon thinking: "It's okay. Nothing bad is going to happen."

The two of them arrived at the line in front of the roller coaster. Veemon looked up and saw a mass of rails supported by steel columns. After several minutes, the line shortened.

"We're next." Veemon said. They were in front of the line when the last batch stopped in front of them. The people in the cart got out and the gate opened allowing Veemon and Gatomon to pick a spot.

They barely took one step towards the cart when a wave of energy slammed against the cart, smashing it to pieces.

People screamed while Veemon and Gatomon covered their heads with their arms. They looked around for the source of the attack. There, on the highest part of the roller coaster, stood a Digimon with black and red samurai armor and a WarGreymon helmet. It held two long swords in its hands.

The Digimon jumped off and landed in front of Veemon causing the people to run away.

"So you are Veemon, the one who defeated the Dark Being." the Digimon said.

"How do you know who I am?" Veemon asked. "Who are you?"

The Digimon's eyes narrowed as he said:"I am Gaiomon, leader of the Future Kings."

"The Future Kings?" Gatomon asked.

"Yes. The Future Kings is a small, secretive organization that I command." Gaiomon replied. "I recruit followers so they may help me obtain my goal."

"What would that be?" Veemon asked.

"Simple," Gaioumon raised his swords as he spoke. "I want to be the king of the human world. And I consider you and the rest of the Digidestined a barrier to my goal."

He charged at them and slashed with his swords. Veemon and Gatomon jumped back wards to avoid the attack.

"Do you still have the Legacy Blade?" Gatomon asked Veemon.

"No, not now." This was true. Ever since the Dark Being's defeat, Veemon thought that he didn't need the blade so he kept it in Davis' house.

"Fire Cutter Blade!"

Gaiomon jumped backwards and slashed with his swords sending two wave of energy towards Veemon. He dodged it and and he and Gatomon ran towards their enemy.

"Vee-Headbutt!

"Lightning Paw!"

Both attacks hit Gaiomon but he didn't react.

"Rinkageki!"

Gaioumon put his swords together and numerous bolt of energy surrounded Veemon and Gatomon. They all converged on their intended targets but they jumped out of the way. However, the force of the explosion knocked them down.

"I expected more from you." Gaiomon told his weakened opponents. "Now, to end this."

He turned around and fired his Fire Cutter Blade at the roller coaster, shredding it to pieces. Gaiomon jumped and landed far to Veemon's right as the numerous pieces of metal began to fall. A very large one headed straight for them.

Veemon got up and took Gatomon's paw but her foot was injured and she couldn't get up.

"Just forget me! Save yourself!" she cried.

Veemon panicked. They were going to be crushed by a large piece of metal. Wanting to keep Gatomon alive, he ran up in front of her and crossed his arms in front of his body. She yelled at him to go but he refused. They both closed their eyes and waited for their impending doom.

But the pain they had expected didn't come.

They both opened their eyes and met a shocking site.

The large piece of metal had stopped in midair. It just floated as if it was suspended by strings. Gaiomon was shocked as well.

"What's going-" Veemon began. When he raised his hand the pieces of metal followed its motion. Veemon looked at his hand and so did Gatomon. He moved his hand to the left and the piece of metal followed it. Then, he moved his hand in a circular motion and the metal did the same thing.

Understanding how to control this strange power, Veemon had and idea. He pointed his finger at Gaiomon and the piece of metal hurdled towards him and smacked him to the ground.

"I see. You were right Craniamon." Gaiomon muttered. He stood up and said: "Lucily for you, I have to leave. We will settle our battle next time." He ran back in some trees and disappeared leaving Veemon looking confused.

Suddenly, Veemon had a very strong headache. The intensity of it caused him to clutch his head, cry out in pain and brought him to his knees.

"What's wrong?" Gatomon asked as she put her paws and Veemons shoulders. Veemon continued to cry out in pain for several seconds before fainting.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

POWER EXPLAINED

"And that's what happened."

"I can't believe you were attacked."

"I just don't get how Veemon did that?"

Veemon heard voices. He opened his eyes and saw Davis, Gatomon and the other Digidestined around him. "Where am I?" he asked and stood up. He was lying on a steel table.

"Full Metal City." said a voice. Veemon looked around and saw Gennai with Andromon beside him.

"Why am I here?" asked Veemon.

"After the battle with Gaiomon, I told Davis and the others what happened." said Gatomon. Veemon saw her bandaged foot. "We didn't know what was wrong with you so we asked Gennai."

"You look fine to me." Davis said.

"We'll see about that." Gennai said. "Please lie down so we can figure out what is wrong with you."

Veemon followed and lay down. Andromon began typing into a computer. The ceiling opened up and a machine descended from it. The machine shot out a straight red line scanned Veemon's body. After Veemon was scanned several times the machine went back into the ceiling.

"Now, let's see…" said Andromon as he continued to type with Gennai beside him. Veemon sat up and watched.

"Oh my-"Gennai said after a while with wide eyes.

"What is it Gennai?" Kari asked.

"You all have to see it to believe it." he replied.

Startled, Veemon and the rest of the Digidestined ran over to the monitor. On it was an outline of Veemon's body. There was what looked like a small black cloud in the chest area.

"What is that thing?" Yolei exclaimed.

"Is that thing inside me?" Veemon asked.

"Yes. I'm trying to find out what it is." Andromon said as he began typing again. Eventually his eyes widened in shock and so did Gennai's.

"It's…It's…" he muttered.

"What is it?" Davis asked.

Andromon turned to the anxious Digidestined before saying: "It's…a…soul."

The silence that followed this was broken by Veemon.

"A soul?" he said.

"Yes, a small fragment of it. One completely independent from yours." Gennai said. "And it's growing, slowly but it's growing." Gennai added causing everyone to gasp. "Andromon, do you know whose soul it is?"

"Yes. I can get an image of whoever owns this soul." Andromon began typing again. On the monitor appeared the image of someone in pitch black robes.

"The Dark Being!" they all cried.

"Yes and it looks like the powers Veemon possesses are probably a side effect from it." Gennai said.

"Wait, I thought you beat him Veemon." Armadillomon said.

"I did." Veemon said.

"He must have transferred a portion of to soul to you before that." Gennai said.

"I don't even remember the Dark Being having that power." Ken said.

"When I fought him he said he had new powers. I guess soul transferring was one of them." Veemon explained.

"But when did he do it?" asked Patamon and they all started to think.

"Hey, remember his last moments?" Gatomon said. "Before he collapsed, he struck out his hand at Veemon."

"Yeah, that must have been the moment when he did it." Cody said.

"So it's because of the fragment of the Dark Being's soul inside me that I can do this?"Veemon said as he pointed his finger at Davis. At the flick of a finger, Davis found himself floating in midair.

"Whoa!" he cried as he was tossed around a few times while everyone else laughed.

"No, stop!" Gennai shouted. Veemon lowered his arm and Davis fell to the ground with a thud.

"Why'd you stop him?" Davis asked as he got up.

"It's a lot worse than I thought." Andromon said.

"What do you mean?" Wormmon asked.

"It looks like every time Veemon uses those powers, the Dark Being's soul grows faster." Andromon explained and he turned to Veemon. "Has anything else connected to the Dark Being happened to you?"

"Yeah." Veemon replied. "I had a nightmare recently and he was in it. So what happens if the soul keeps growing?"

Andromon looked grim as he said: "Eventually, the soul will be large enough to…posses you." Everyone looked shocked. "He will take over your body and do whatever he wants with it."

Now, Veemon was more scarred than ever before. He looked at those around him, the ones who might get hurt if he does get possessed, and saw that they were just as frightened as he was.

Meanwhile…

A large computer screen flashed numerous streams of data. Sitting in front of it and typing on the keyboard was Craniamon. He seemed to be analyzing something.

He heard footsteps and stood up to find out their owner.

"Lord Gaiomon." Craniamon said as he bowed to his master.

"What are you doing?" Gaiomon asked.

"I am in the middle of analyzing data from my past experiments. I plan to conduct another experiment in a few weeks. But my lord, why are you here?"

"I come with great news Craniamon. Your theory was correct; he has the Dark Being's soul inside him."

"My theories are always right." Craniamon said proudly.

"Then you know what to do?" Gaiomon asked.

"Yes my lord.

"What about the device I instructed you to make?"

"It is in here my lord." Craniamon took out a small box and handed it to Gaiomon. "It has yet to be tested so I recommend that it be used as a last resort."

"Very well then." began Gaiomon. "I have to tell the others about this great news."

He walked away clutching the device and Craniamon went back to his analysis.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

ABDUCTION

For the next few weeks, Veemon went back to Andromon's lab every Saturday to check up on the situation. The soul inside him continued to grow but just as Gennai said, it was slow. Gennai had also installed a feature in Davis' Digivice that allowed him to monitor the soul's growth. He was still working with Andromon to find a way to remove the soul while not harming Veemon in the process. Veemon decided to carry the Legacy Blade with him at all times in case Gaiomon attacks again.

Life for Veemon during those weeks was hard. He couldn't point his fingers at anything or anyone in fear that he might accidentally use the Dark Being's telekinesis. He was still plagued by nightmares.

In his latest nightmare, he saw Davis struggling and rasping while a hand was crushing his neck. Veemon tried to save him only to find that the hand crushing his partner was his own.

"That must have been hard." Gatomon said to him one day when he told her this after another check-up with Gennau and Andromon. They were both in Davis' house.

"I know. And it's not just Davis." Veemon said. "I've dreamt about attacking Patamon, Hawkmon, Wormmon, Kari, TK, Cody…and even you."

"Oh…" she said.

"Hey Gatomon, what if…I did get possessed?"

"Veemon…"

"I might hurt you." Veemon said sounding scared. "I might attack everyone. I might-"

He was interrupted when Gatomon gave him a hug which he returned. "I know you're scared. But you've got me and Davis and the others. So don't worry." she ended lovingly. She kissed him.

"You know," Gatomon began. "We've never had our first date yet thanks to Gaiomon."

"Well, how does tonight sound?" Veemon asked.

"I'd love that." she gave him one last kiss on the cheek before leaving and Veemon began preparing for his date.

Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one with plans that night.

In the large meeting room, the Future Kings were having a meeting.

"My loyal subjects," Gaiomon addressed his followers. "The time has come for our plan to be put into action. Craniamon, give them the briefing."

Craniamon nodded and left the room and when he came back, he had with him six machines that looked like satellites.

"Each satelite is programmed to send whoever we choose to our quarters." Craniamon explained.

"So we're going to do that to the Digidestined?" BantyoLeomon asked.

"That is the plan. Each satellite corresponds to one of the Digidestined." answered Craniamon. "Once the Digidestined are in our quarters-"

"We attack." finished ChaosGallantmon and Craniamon nodded.

"Now for the matter of the pairings." Gaiomon said. "Two of you will face two of the Digidestined while the other two will face one." He pulled out four envelopes and gave them to his followers. "Your envelope contains information on whom and how many you will fight."

The four Digimon read the files of their opponents. Here were their reactions:

Craniamon- "Very well then."

Kazuhamon- "I'll have fun toying with this one!"

ChaosGallantmon- "Excelent, the Digidestined I hate the most."

BantyoLeomon- "Sweet!"

After this, Gaiomon began speaking again. "Now Craniamon, activate the satellites.". The satellites activated and they rose up into the air before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Remember this," Gaiomon said. "Regardless of who and how many you will fight, the plan remains the same. Kill them all, but bring Veemon in alive."

One by one, the Future King left the room to return to their quarters.

Back with the Digidstined…

"C'mon Hawkmon, it's getting late." Yolei told her partner as they walked home. They had stopped by a store to buy some things for dinner.

"I hope your mom's making something good tonight." Hawkmon said.

"Me too." Yolei said. "I remember yesterday she made-"

Suddenly, there was a flash of light. Yolei had to shield her eyes with her hands and Hawkmon with his wings. Other civilians also saw the flash and wondered what was going on. The light cleared and Yolei and Hawkmon saw what looked liked a large satellite in front of them. The satellite faced Yolei and Hawkmon and scanned them.

IDENTIFYING…

YOLEI INOUE AND HAWKMON

TARGET AQUIRED

To everyone's surprise, the satellite fired a black laser at Yolei and Hawkmon. They screamed as they got hit. Their bodies were enveloped in black energy and they both disappeared. A few seconds later, the satellite vanished as well.

They weren't the only ones.

* * *

"Boom Bubble!"

"Blue Blaster!"

Patamon and Gabumon attacked a satellite that appeared at TK and Matt's house. It dodged the attacks and fired a laser at TK and Patamon. Matt screamed his brother's name as he disappeared.

* * *

Cody and Armadillomon suffered the same fate. They got hit as Cody was having dinner.

* * *

Ken and Wormmon were in an alley running away from satellite that was pursuing them. It fired several lasers at them but missed. Ken suddenly tripped as he was running.

"You stay away from Ken!" Wormmon yelled at the satellite but it was no use. He got hit by the laser.

"Wormmon!" yelled Ken as his partner disappeared. He screamed once more as he got hit by a laser.

* * *

"Davis, how do I look?" Veemon asked his partner.

Davis surveyed him before saying: "You look fine.'

"That's good. This is my first date."

"What about the one a few weeks ago?" Davis asked.

"That didn't count. Gaiomon attacked remember?"

"Oh yeah."

After a few more minutes of preparation, Veemon was ready. He took a deep breath and said: "OK. I'm ready."

"Good luck tonight." Davis said.

"Why don't you come with me? You could try asking Kari out."

"That's a good idea." Davis said and both began walking towards Kari's house. In no time at all, they were ringing the door bell.

The door opened and there stood Kari and Gatomon. Veemon opened his mouth to saw how pretty she looked when he was interrupted by a flash of bright light. They looked for the source and saw two satellites in the sky. Veemon jumped out of the way as both of the satellites fired their lasers. Davis, Kari and Gatomon weren't that lucky and got hit. Gatomon stretched out her paw and Veemon tried to grab it but she disappeared at that moment.

Rage filled Veemon as they disappeared. "You bring them back!" he yelled unsheathing the Legacy Blade. He leapt into the air to slash at one of the satellites. As he neared the satellite, it fired a laser at him and he was engulfed in darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

A REAL FIGHT

"WAHHH!"

Yolei screamed as she hurdled through time and space. She clutched Hawkmon close to her and he was screaming too. Eventually, they hit the ground with a grunt.

"Are you Ok Hawkmon?" Yolie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine but where are we?" asked Hawkmon. He and Yolei decided to get up and look at their surroundings which surprised them a bit.

They were standing what looked like a wide savannah. There were trees and large rocks in a few places and the grass was up to Yolei's knees. Every now and then, a refreshing breeze would blow.

"Beautiful ain't it?" came a voice. Yolei and Hawkmon turned and saw whose it was.

He was a large beast-like Digimon. He wore black pants with a matching black jacket. He also had a black hat and a large, red X-shaped scar on his chest.

"I hear you humans call this place Africa." he continued. "I went to the human world once and when I saw this place I felt that this would be a great place to live. You're both not really in Africa but in my room that I remodeled into looking like it."

"Ok…who exactly are you?" Hawkmon asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." the Digimon answered. "I'm BantyoLeomon, one of the Future Kings."

"Future Kings? Wait, that means you work for that Gaiomon guy!" Yolei exclaimed.

"Yup, he's my boss." said BantyoLeomon. "Anyway I brought you two here for one reason-to fight and get rid of you two." He pulled out a katana and went into a battle stance. "I heard you've got a powerful warrior in you and I want to see if it's true." he added while looking at Hawkmon.

"Well if he wants a warrior then let's give him one Yolei!" Hawkmon called to his partner and she pulled out her Digivice and said: "Digi Armor Energize!"

Hawkmon armor digivolve to...

Shurimon the Samurai of Sincerity!

"Sweet." BantyoLeomon muttered as his opponent appeared. He raised his sword and charged at Shurimon.

"Double Stars!"

Shurimon threw two shurikens at the oncoming BantyoLeomon. The latter didn't bother to dodge it and instead slashed them with his katana, knocking them away.

"Flash Bantyo Punch!" BantyoLeomon balled his fist and punched Shurimon who jumped backwards to avoid it. He then proceeded to slash and stab at Shurimon who parried the blows with a swing of his arms.

"King Lion!"

"Ninja Wind!"

BantyoLeomon's katana was engulfed in flames when he slashed it. His target turned into a hurricane of leaves and reappeared behind BantyoLeomon. He slashed BantoLeomon's back causing him to fall to the ground.

"That's pretty clever." he spoke from the ground. "But so is this!" he swung his leg and knocked Shurimon's legs and knocked him off balance. He then used Flash Bantyo Punch which made a direct hit.

"Shurimon!" cried Yolei when her partner fell to the ground. BantyoLeomon smirked at his fallen opponent.

"C,mon. You could do better than that." he taunted. "If you won't attack, then I'm gonna!" His katana burst into flames again but Shurimon threw his spring-like arm and it coiled around BantyoLeomon's sword hand but he pulled back his arm causing Shurimon to be sent flying towards him.

At the last moment, Shurimon dug his feet into the ground and stopped advancing. He then uncoiled his arm around BantyoLeomon's arms and slashed his chest. He grunted in pain and got down on one knee. Then for some reason, he began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Shurimon asked him. BantyoLeomon stopped laughing and looked at his opponent.

"Hey, tell me," he began. "Can you remember the last time you had a battle this fun, cuz I can't!"

He resumed laughing causing Shurimon to stare at him confused. "Why is someone as strong as you working for Gaiomon?" he asked.

"Well the reason's pretty simple. The Future Kings help my boss so he can rule the human world and enslave all the folks in it. If he does, then he'll repay his followers by dividing the Digiworld into smaller kingdoms that we can rule in any way we want. I think that's enough talk; let's get back to the action!"

He stood up and charged at Shurimon katana raised. He and Shurimon didn't use their attacks anymore and instead stuck to slashing with their blades. Yolei watched every slash, punch, kick and dodge with furrowed eyebrows.

"The way he's smiling…it's like he's enjoying this." Yolei thought. Shurimon was also thinking the same thing.

Shurimon swung his arm and BantyoLeomon ducked to avoid it. To make matters worse, he used Flash Bantyo Punch to uppercut Shurimon. The force of it caused Shurimon to fly several feet into the air and fall with a thud. The long grass growing almost concealed his body.

"Shurimon, get up!" Yolei cried out to her partner but he didn't.

"Sorry little girl but I don't think that's gonna happen." said BantyoLeomon triumphantly. "Looks like it's time to end this." he approached his weakened opponent.

"I was waiting for that." Shurimon said. Suddenly, his two legs, concealed in the long grass, coiled themselves around BantyoLeomon's legs. They snap shut and one of Shurimon's arms wrapped around BantyLeomon's arms, pinning them to his side. Immobilized, he fell backwards on the ground.

"Shurimon, now!" yelled Yolei. Shurimon launched himself into the air. With a loud cry, he sent his remaining bladed arm towards the defenseless BantyoLeomon who closed his eyes.

The shuriken-tipped arm stopped half an inch from BantyoLeomon's neck, shocking Yolei. BantyoLeomon opened his eyes and saw it and ended up surprised as well.

"You're not gonna kill me?" he asked Shurimon with raised eyebrows.

Shurimon surveyed him for a few seconds before saying: "You're not a bad Digimon, are you?" BantyoLeomon chuckled and said: "Look's like the cat's out of the bag."

Shurimon uncoiled his arms around BantyoLeomon and reverted back to Hawkmon. BantyoLeomon got up and approached them, causing Yolei to back off.

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you." the beast Digimon said reassuringly.

"You're not going to kill us?" Yolei asked.

"I don't think so." Hawkmon said and BantyLeomon nodded.

"To tell you both the truth, I never really wanted my own kingdom." he began. "What I really wanted was a fight that would make my heart race and that's what just happened. I only joined the Future Kings cuz I thought I'd get that battle some day."

"So what happens now?" Yolei asked.

"I'm gonna send you two back to your friends; they're also fighting members of the Future Kings." BantyoLeomon replied. He pointed at a location somewhere over the horizon. "If you go in that way, you'll end up seeing a rock formation. Behind it is a portal that you guys have to take."

"Ok but what about you?" Hawkmon asked.

"I'm leaving the Future King and gonna go back to some training and after that-"he looked at Hawkmon. "You mind if we fight again?"

Hawkmon smiled and said: "I'll look forward to it." He put his right wing forward.

BantyoLeomon smiled and shook it with his hand. "It's a promise."

Yolei and Hawkmon thanked BantyoLeomon one more time before departing. He waved good bye to them until they were over the horizon. He stared at the spot where they disappeared before sensing something that raised his eyebrows.

"Well if it ain't the big man himself." he muttered and turned around and saw a very angry Gaiomon. "How ya doin?"

"How dare you betray me!" Gaiomon said while pulling out his swords.

BantyoLeomon did the same with his katana and charged forward to confront his former master.

* * *

For chapters 6-8, Veemon will not be present. This chapter, along with chapters 7 and 8 will just show what happened to the rest of the Digidestined after they got captured. If you are somehow upset, I want to say that this was the only idea I had. These 3 chapters are still significant to the storyline.

Don't worry, I promise to have Veemon back in chapter 9.

Thanks and don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

WORST MEMORIES

Ken and Wormmon traveled through space and time each not knowing where they will end up. After several moment of traveling, they hit a body of water. The water was deep and Ken struggled to stay afloat.

"Wormmon!" Ken cried as he tried to not sink. He heard a weak cry and saw Wormmon also struggling. Ken tried swimming over to him and was able to grab his partner. As they continued to struggle, Ken saw a strip of land. He swam towards it while carrying Wormmon.

Coughing and sputtering, Ken and Wormmon staggered on to the shore and lay down panting.

"You alright Wormmon?" asked Ken.

"Yeah but where are we?" Wormmon replied. They both got up and their faces were turned to shock as they saw where they were in.

The Dark Ocean.

A strange place filled with negative energy. The last time it was seen, it was used to seal away one of their enemies. Before that Ken had been to this world and it wasn't a pleasant experience.

"How did we get here?" Ken muttered.

"I don't know Ken but there's someone coming here." said Wormmon. Ken turned and saw someone in the distance. Some one very familiar…

He had black untidy hair. He wore gold rimmed shades along with gold shoulder pads and a cape that parted in two ways. He had a blue and white suit and there were what looked like metal shackles around his wrists and ankles.

"Ken Ichijouji." he muttered.

"You…you're… the… Digimon Emperor." was all that Ken could say as the figure got near them.

"Yes that is right."

"But why are you here?" Wormmon asked. The Emperor smirked.

"Simple, I'm going to kill both of you for upsetting my plans." He turned to Ken. "We could've been something great but you rejected me and now both of you will pay the price."

"It looks like we have no choice Wormmon." said Ken and he pulled out his Digivice.

Wormmon Digivolve to…

Stingmon!

"Since you have a partner, I guess I should have one." the Emperor said. He snapped his fingers and a Digimon appeared at his side.

It was a female Digimon. She had a fox-shaped helmet and purple armor adorned with several yin-yang symbols. She carried in her hand a metallic staff.

"I am Kuzuhamon, one of the Future Kings." she said.

"So you work for Gaiomon?" Ken asked and she nodded. "How did you get us into the Dark Ocean?"

Kuzuhamon laughed before replying. "We are not in the Dark Ocean. We are in my home which is made to look like the Dark Ocean. The Digimon Emperor you see is an illusion created by the water."

"The water?" Ken asked.

"Yes. It is a special kind of water I created. Whoever touches it will have the worst memories of their life forced into their head. Enough talk let us begin." She rose several feet into the air and Stingmon followed her.

"Ura Izuna!" Kuzuhamon summoned a fox-shaped spirit and fired it at Stingmon who dodged it.

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon's shoulder spikes enlarged and a pink blade appears at his arm. He tried to impale Kuzuhamon but she dodged it. She then used her staff and smacked Stingmon's chest but she got a punch to her head.

"That's it Stingmon!" Ken cried to his partner but at that moment he heard a loud crack as the Emperor's whip hit his cheek causing him to fall down.

"Don't forget, you're my opponent." the Emperor said while retracting his whip. Ken realized that he had no choice but to fight. He got up and charged at his former self. As he did an image flashed through his mind.

Chimeramon was rampaging through a city filled with Digimon. He fired a green laser from his mouth which incinerated everything in its way. Ken saw himself as the emperor laughing in triumph at the faces of the suffering Digimon.

The vision shocked Ken causing him to run past the Emperor without hitting him. The latter smirked and stuck out his foot, tripping Ken. Ken hit the ground hard and screamed loudly as he was whipped in the back.

"Ken!" Stingmon cried at his fallen partner. This moment was the one Kuzuhamon was waiting for. She flew upwards and fired another Ura Izuna at him. The attack hit him and knocked him into the ground. He tried to get up but Kuzuhamon flew in and kicked his stomach. He screamed as he was driven into the ground.

Kuzuhamon smiled evilly at her opponent. She turned her attention to Ken who screamed because of the whip and the memories flooding into his head. Her smile widened with every shout.

"That is right scream! Scream you heart out!" she cried excitedly. "You are just the beginning. Soon, when I have my own kingdom, I will make the screams of every living thing ring through out the skies!" She laughed maniacally at his pain.

"You get away from him!" yelled Stingmon as got up and staggered towards his partner. Kuzuhamon saw this and smacked his back with her staff. The Emperor had to back off as Stingmon fell on the place where he had been.

"Ken, are you Ok?" Stingmon asked.

Ken couldn't answer. More and more painful memories forced themselves into his head. He saw the Digimon he had enslaved, the towns destroyed by Chimeramon and Wormmon slowly turning into data in his arms.

"Fight it Ken." Stingmon muttered.

Ken saw himself denying Wormmon as his partner.

"Fight it." muttered Ken.

He saw Davis and the others forgiving him for all he's done.

He was at his brother's funeral.

He saw an egg hatch into Leafmon.

With a loud cry Ken broke free of the memories tormenting him. He got up panting which surprised Kuzuhamon and the Emperor.

"It's time to end this!" the Emperor using his whip again. Ken amazingly caught it with his hand. "But how?" the Emperor said.

Ken smiled and said: "Now Stingmon!"

"Spiking Strike!"

Stingmon got up and flew towards the Emperor impaling him in the process. He disappeared in a flash of light. Stingmon didn't stop and hit the still shocked Kuzuhamon. The force of the blow knocked her into the water.

"You will pay for that." she said. She rose from the waters and readied her staff for an attack.

Suddenly, a look of shock appeared on her face. She dropped her staff and it sunk into the depths of the ocean. Then she clutched her head and began to scream.

"NOOOOO! STOP! PLEASE STOP! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"What's happening to her?" Stingmon asked Ken over Kuzuhamon's screams.

"Her worst memories are being forced into her head." answered Ken.

Kuzuhamon continued to scream and thrash about. Eventually, got stopped floating and fell into the waters. At this point Stingmon wanted to save her but Ken gestured him not to. Slowly, the thrashing Digimon sunk deeper and deeper into the waters. Stingmon had just reverted back to Wormmon when a stream of data came from the water.

Suddenly Wormmon noticed something. Ken was beginning to glow a faint white light. He pointed this out to Ken who noticed that he was glowing as well. Startled, the two watched the light glow brighter and brighter until there was a bright flash of light and they disappeared from their current location.

Meanwhile in a savannah…

BantyoLeomon knelt on the ground panting. Gaiomon looked at him with merciless eyes.

"It is time for you to pay for your betrayal." he said.

BantyoLeomon chuckled and said: "The only thing I'm sorry for is not being able to keep my promise."

Gaiomon surveyed his for a few more seconds. He slashed with his sword and BantyoLeomon fell to the ground and did not get up.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

MEGA SUPREMACY

TK and Patamon woke up lying on the ground. They got up and remembered that they were attacked by some weird satellite. TK looked to his side and saw Cody and Armadillomon lying on the ground.

"Cody!" TK cries as he rushes to Cody's side. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah." said Cody. "Armadillomon and I were taken by a satellite. What is this place?"

They looked at their sorroundings. They were in a room the size of a school gym. The room had metalic walls which were lined with tables and computers. On the tables werevarious gadgets and devices. The room seemed like some sort of lab.

"Hey guys look at this!" called Armadillomon. He was pointing at a glass pane on the left wall of the seemed to be a viewing room. They went over to it and looked inside.

Opposite the glass was another rrom the same size as the one they were in. The only difference was that the other room had a glass cage at the center. Inside the glass cage was a Salamon. She was banging the sides of the cage with her front paws. They couldn't hear her but they were sure that she was mouthing the words: "Please help me!"

"She looks trapped." TK commented. At that moment, they heard a soft whurring sound. It was like something was charging up. Salamon banged the sides of her cage harder but it was in vain. Suddenly, the four corners of the cage's ceiling fired electrical beams at her.

Upon contact, she began to thrash and twitch violently as if she was having a violent seizure. Even though they could'nt hear her, they could tell that she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"We have to help her!" Patamon cried. TK and Cody banged the glass panel with their fists while Patamon shot Boom Bubbles at it. They were unseccesfull and resumed watching the thrashing Salamon. Her body began to glow and there was flash so bright, the Digidestined had to shield their eyes.

When they uncovered their eyes, they saw something different. Inside the cage was not Salamon but a different Digimon. This Digimon resembles a pink dragon with long brown horns. She appeared to be unconscious.

"What happened to her?" Cody asked.

"Is it not obvious?" answered a voice. The Digidestined turned and saw an opening on one of the walls of the room. Standing there was a Digimon with purple armor and a skull-shaped helmet. "I improved the quality of her life and if my calculations are correct, the effect is permanent." the Digimon said approaching the Digidestined. "I have tampered with her DNA and made her Digivolve into Magnadramon, her Mega level which is the most superior."

"Superior?" TK asked.

"Yes." answered the Digimon. "It is only in this level can a Digimon access great power. In short, I did her a favor."

"A Favor? You looked like you were hurting her!" Patamon said angrily. "Who do you think you are?"

"Ah, forgive my lack of introduction." the Digimon began. "I am Craniamon-second in command and intelligence officer of the Future Kings."

"Gaiomon's your boss?" Armadillomon asked.

"Yes and he has instructed me to elimenate the four of you." said Craniamon. "I am a Mega level Digimon and therefore the most powerfull one in this room. Surrender now and I shall make you demise quick and painless.

"Sorry, but we don't give up without a fight." TK said taking out his Digivice. Cody did the same and their partners went into battle stances.

"Be warned." Craniamon said. "The satellites that brought you here have scrambled your DNA preventing you from DNA Digivolving."

"But we can still Digivolve normally right?" asked Armadillomon.

"Unfortunately." answered Craniamon. Patamon and Armadillomon smirked at each other.

Patamon Digivolve to...

Angemon!

Armadillomon Digivolve to...

Ankylomon!

"Prepare to be annihilated inferior scum." Craniamon said to his two opponents. He snapped his fingers and the wall near him opened up. Behind it was a large robotic suit with a gatling gun for a left hand and cannons on its shoulders. Craniamon jumped into the center of the suit which was its cockpit and prepared for battle.

Angemon and Ankylomon charged at him. He fired his gatling at Ankylomon who curled up and used his hide to protect himself. It worked but he was pushed back a little.

"Hand Of Faith!"

Angemon punched forward and shot a blast of energy right at the suit's cockpit. He scored a direct hit but Craniamon didn't even flinch much to everyon'e shock.

"My suit can absorb attacks and use its energy to fuel my own!" Craniamon said proudly. A rectangular pod appeared on his right arm and fired several missles at Angemon who spun his staff and deflected the missiles.

"Tail Hammer!"

Ankylomon swung his mace-ended tail at Craniamon. The latter caught it with his bare robotic hand much to everyone's shock. Suddenly, the cannons on his shoulders began to glow and after a few seconds, they fired.

A huge explosion occurred. TK and Cody both cried their partner's name as they got hit. The dust cleared revealing an exhausted Angemon and Ankylomon.

"Do you not see your weakness?" Craniamon asked in triumph. "My power is great, vast, incredible, eternal and awesome. Such is the power of we Mega level Digimon! I only intend to share this power to other Digimon when I have my own kingdom!"

"You!" he said pointing a finger at Angemon. "You have achieved your Mega level only once. Can you not remember the great power you possesed at that time? If so, then you should know that I am doing a good deed to the entire Digimon race!"

"I've just had enough of you!" Angemon yelled as he charged at Craniamon staff raised. The latter smirked at this attempt and swatted him away. Angemon hit the the glass pane and entered the room where Magnadramon was. He hit the glass cage hard, slunk to the ground and reverted back to Patamon.

Patamon tried to get up but he was hurt by the crash. He looked up and saw the crack he made on the glass cage. He fired a Boom Bubble at it and the crack grew. He repeated this several times and the crack increased in size.

At this point, Magnadramon regained consciousnes. She opened her eyes slowly and the first thing she saw was Patamon trying to break her free.

"Patamon!" TK cried but there was no reply. "Patamon, are you alright!?"

"Now that he is out of the picture, it is time you joined him." Craniamon said advancing towards the Digidestined. Ankylomon charged at him but Craniamon fired his gatling gun again. Ankylomon took a direct hit and reverted back to Armadillomon.

"Armadillomon!" Cody cried running to the weakened Armadillomon's side and picked him up.

"It is your turn now." said Craniamon. As he walked closer and closer to Cody, TK yelled at him to get back but he didn't move. When Craniamon got close, he lifted his right foot and placed it over Cody and Armadillomon-he was going to squash them like t insects he thought they were.

"Fire Tornado!"

Everyone in the room gasped as Craniamon got hit by blast of flames. The force of it knocked him back several feet. Hr recovered and saw who fired the attack.

There standing in the viewing room was Magnadramon. She crawled through the opening and deposited a tired Patamon in TK's hands. After this, ahe turned her attention to Craniamon.

"How dare you!" he yelled. "I have given you a better life and this is how you thank me!?"

"Thank you?" said Magnadramon. "You took me in by force and performed lot of painful experiments on me. Why would I thank you for that?"

Craniamon roared angrily. He brought out the missle pod and fired several missles at Magnadramon.

"Hermit Fog!"

A green mist came out of Magnadramon's mouth. When it made contact with the missles, it dissolved them.

"Fire Tornado!"

Magnadramon shot more flames. Craniamon trie to block it with his right hand hoping that he could just absorb the energy of the attack just like what he did to Angemon. But his suit began to overload. It shot several sparks and started glowing.

"THIS IS INCONCIEVABLE!!!!!!!!!" Craniamon screamed. There was a massive explosion. When the dust cleared, all that was left was a pile of scrap metal. Craniamon was nowhere to be seen.

Then, Margnadramon went over to one of the tables along the walls. She picked up a small, gun-shapped device and gave it to TK.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's a gun that heals any injury and restores a Digimon to perfect health." Magnadramon explained. "I've been here for a long time so I know what these inventions do."

TK nodded. He put Patamon down next to Armadillomon and pointed the gun at them. He pulled the trigger and a rainbow colored beam shone on the tired Digimon. As he did this, Magnadramon's body glowed and she reverted back to Salamon.

"I guess Craniamon's experiment was a failure." she said.

Patamon and Armadillomon opened there eyes and all of their wounds vanished. Seeing this, TK turned the gun off and put it down.

"I feal great!" Armadillomon said. "So who saved us?"

"Uh, it was me." answered Salamon. She turned to Patamon. "Um, I just want to say thanks for saving me." she said nervously with a small blush.

"What? Oh, it was nothing." Patamon said scratching the back of his head nervously. He also blushed a bit. Armadillomon sniggered at this sight while everyone else laughed.

"Why are you glowing?" Salamon asked all of a sudden.

They stopped laughing and realized that she was right. Their bodies really were glowing and it was getting brighter and brighter. Fearing what might happen, Salamon extented her paw to Patamon as if she was saying: "Please don't go." Patamon took her paw and, after a bright flash, the five of them disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

THE HATER OF LIGHT

Veemon landed from his jump and sheathed his sword. He surveyed his surrounding and it was then that he saw Davis, Kari and Gatomon getting up.

"Everyone!" Veemon cried running towards them. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Davis said. "Are you OK Kari?"

"Yeah." she replied. "But where are we?" They took a look at their surroundings.

If there was one word that would describe the place they were in, it would be: black. They seemed to be standing in the middle of a vast, dark abyss. There were no walls, no ceiling, they couldn't even see the floor on which they were standing on. All around them was pitch black.

"It's so dark." Gatomon commented.

The sound of heavy footsteps caught their attention. The Digidestined turned and saw a Digimon walking towards them. He looked like a knight with grey armor and a blue cape. In one hand, he carried a lance and in the other, a shield. He came to a stop before them.

"Hey! Who are you and where are we?!" Davis said. The Digimon surveyed them before answering.

"The four of you stand in my quarters. It is but a small portion of the kingdom I will one day rule. I am ChaosGallantmon, Future King."

"So you work for Gaiomon!?" Veemon said.

"Yes. He is my master." ChaosGallantmon said facing him. "He has given me orders to kill all of you."

"Yeah, like that'll happen." Davis said pulling out his Digivice. Kari did the same.

Veemon Digivolve to…

ExVeemon!

Digi Armor Energize!

Gatomon Armor Digivolve to…

Nefertimon the Angel of Light!

ExVeemon unsheathed the Legacy Blade, which increased in size to adapt to its owner's change in form, and charged at ChaosGallantmon with Nefertimon.

"Judecca Prison!"

ChaosGallantmon took his shield (called Gorgon) and pointed it forward. He fired several dark bolts of darkness not at ExVeemon or Nefertimon, but at Kari.

"Kari, get down!" yelled Davis as he brought Kari down. The attack sailed over their heads and disappeared into the darkness.

"What was that for!?" Davis and Nefertimon said at the same time. ChaosGallantmon turned to Nefertimon before answering.

"You and your partner both use the power of light." he began. "I despise light more than any thing else and I intend to get rid of all forms of it! And that includes you and the girl."

"Well forget it. That's not gonna happen." Davis said and he got in front of Kari and shielded her with his arms. "I won't let you hurt Kari!"

At these words, ExVeemon felt something he had never felt before: a surge of burning rage and the savage urge to attack his partner. He shook is head to get a hold of himself and wondered why he felt that.

"Davis." Kari said.

"Very well. Then I shall kill her first!" ChaosGallantmon yelled charging at Nefertimon with his lance (named Balmung) pointed at her.

"Not when I'm around!" ExVeemon said slashing at ChaosGallantmon. He blocked it with Gorgon and stabbed at his attacker who backed off.

"Rosetta Stone!"

Nefertimon shot a stone slab at ChaosGallantmon. He used Balmung and stabbed the stone and smashed it into pieces.

"Pathetic." ChaosGallantmon said. "The power of light is truly weak. Now witness the power of darkness! Chaos Disaster!"

ChaosGallantmon started stabbing at Nefertimon. She dodged all but one which grazed her front right leg. ExVeemon tried slashing again but he was parried and knocked to the "ground".

"No!" cried Davis at the downed ExVeemon but ChaosGallantmon fired another Judecca Prison at him and Kari. Davis took her hand ran sideways to avoid the attack.

ExVeemon got up and attacked ChaosGallantmon. The latter parried the attack.

"I don't get it." ExVeemon said while everyone else watched. "Why are you attacking them and not me?"

"Two reasons." ChaosGallantmon answered. "The first is that Lord Gaiomon gave me instructions to take you in alive. The second reason is personal."

"What's that supposed to mean?" ExVeemon said breaking free from their hold. ChaosGallantmon chuckled before speaking.

"You and I are the same. We both have a great darkness inside of us that is growing even as we speak."

The Digidestined were stunned by his words. They all knew what the "darkness" inside ExVeemon is.

"But you reject it." ChaosGallantmon continued. "I chose to accept the darkness in me and look at me now. This is why I want to keep you alive- so that you may one day accept the darkness within you!"

"I'm not gonna let that happen!" ExVeemon yelled.

"We're trying to find a way to get rid of it." Davis said. "There's no way we'll let it take over him!"

"Then you leave me no choice. Chaos Disaster!"

"Cat's Eye Beam!"

ChaosGallantmon was about to attack the humans when Nefertimon recovered and attacked first. He took a direct hit but when he turned around to counter-attack, ExVeemon slashed at him. He brought up Gorgon and blocked it but the force of the impact pushed him back. He looked at his opponents before resuming the battle.

"Judecca Prison!"

"Vee-Laser!"

"Cat's Eye Beam!"

The three attacks converged at the center. There was a massive explosion that everyone had to brace for it.

"Kari, are you alright?" Nefertimon called through the smoke. There came a reply coming from Davis and Kari. They sighed in relief and then-

"Judecca Prison!"

ChaosGallantmon wasn't defeated yet. He fired his attack straight up and it cleared the smoke that covered the area. After that ran over and did a flying kick on ExVeemon. The impact knocked him several feet from Nefertimon. He tried to get up but ChaosGallantmon stepped on his right and left arms pinning them down.

"You get away from him!" Nefertimon yelled at the sight of the one she loves at the mercy of ChaosGallantmon. She charged at him but when she got close, ChaosGallantmon smacked her with Gorgon. She was knocked to the side and couldn't get up for a moment. Seeing her fallen, ChaosGallantmon grabbed ExVeemon's head with his hand.

"What do you think you're doing!?" ExVeemon said to him.

"I cannot take it anymore. The darkness in you…I must have it." ChaosGallantmon's right hand was suddenly enveloped in black energy.

"What are you doing!?" Davis called out to him.

"I am tapping into the darkness within him and soon it will be mine!" ChaosGallantmon said triumphantly. They all watched as he tried to harness the power of the "darkness" growing inside ExVeemon. There was silence for a few moments until-

"Wh-what is happening!?" ChaosGallantmon said all of a sudden. He backed away from ExVeemon who now was able to get up. When he did he along with the rest of the Digidestined saw what was going on.

The blackened portion that covered ChaosGallantmon's was getting bigger. "NO! NO! STOP! STOP!" he screamed. The blackened part then spread first to his entire right arm. Then, it spread to his chest, his left arm and his legs until his entire body was covered in it. He thrashed and thrashed about for several agonizing second while the Digidestined watched in horror until his body gave one final twitch and he fell down. His body turned to data shortly afterwards.

ExVeemon sheathed the Legacy Blade and reverted back to his original form while Nefertimon did the same. Together they walked towards their partners.

"Davis?" Veemon asked. Davis nodded and brought out his Digivice. He pressed a button and showed Veemon the growth of the Dark Being's soul. It hadn't changed in size at all but the sight of its power made them feel frightened.

Veemon sighed and looked down. Gatomon went over and put a comforting arm around him. He held her paw and gave it a small squeeze.

There time was cut short however as their bodies glowed and they vanished.


	10. Chapter 10

Good news everyone! My summer vacation has started and I'll be able to update more often now that school's over! Hooray for me and hooray for summer!

* * *

CHAPTER 10

THE LAST KING

The meeting room of the Future Kings got a bit dirty since its last use. Dust clung to the walls and to the chairs. Since four of the five members of the Future Kings have been eliminated, it's highly doubtful that the room would ever be used again.

The room however got some unexpected visitors. There was a powerful flash of light, so strong it knocked away the table and chairs, and all of the Digidestined plus Salamon arrived.

"Ack!"

"Where were you!?"

"What happened!?"

Questions were fired among them.

"Hey Patamon," Gatomon said. "Who's that?" She was pointing at Salamon on who was still holding Patamon's hand. They let go and blushed slightly while everyone laughed.

"Uh, hi. I'm Salamon." she said. "Are all of you Patamon's friends?"

"Yeah but where did you come from?" Davis asked.

"It's a long story." began TK and he launched into the story of encountering Craniamon and saving Salamon.

"Really? Yolei said after TK's story. "Because we went through something like that." She told of the battle with BantyoLeomon. Afterwards, Ken said what happened to him and Davis said what happened with ChaosGallantmon.

"OK, here's what we know so far-"Davis began. "We've been abducted by the Future Kings and fought them. BantyoLeomon left them and Kuzuhamon, Craniamon and ChaosGallantmon have been defeated so that means there's only one left."

"Gaiomon." Veemon said with a nod.

"Right. Maybe if we can find him, we could find a way to go home so let's start looking!"

They began their search for a way out.

"Hey guys, I found something!" Wormmon cried out. They go over to him and he pointed at the wall. Looking closely, they saw a line on it as if it would slide open. They noticed a button on the side and Ken pressed it.

The wall slid apart but behind it wasn't another room nor a corridor but a black portal hovering in front of them. One by one, they entered it.

"Whoa!"

They were standing in an oval, cathedral seized room. Like Craniamon's lab, the walls were lined devices. At the end of the room was a pristine, golden throne. Around the throne were two sets of stairs that led to an indoor balcony with five large cylindrical tanks filled with green liquid on it. In front of the containers was-

"Gaiomon!"

The Digimon turned and it was indeed Gaiomon. He spoke to Veemon as he walked down the stairs. "So you have come. All of my subordinates have been eliminated but I will forgive you for that. I shall ask you something." He was already in front of the throne. "Come and join me. Help me become king of the humans and I will give you anything you will ever want."

Veemon tuned and saw the faces of those who stood by him. It was a smile from Gatomon that made him make up his mind.

"Sorry, but I've already got everything I'll ever want." Veemon said.

"Do you mean your friends?" Gaiomon said. "If that is the case then if I were to kill them then you will have to join me!" He brought out his two swords.

"Hmph. You have no idea how much of a disadvantage you are all in." Gaiomon said evilly.

"What do you mean?" Davis asked.

"I ask you: do any of you know where we are?" Gaiomon began. "We are neither in the Digimon World nor the human world. We are in another dimension discovered by Craniamon. The physics of this dimension is complex but I know one thing: If anyone were to die in this dimension, human or Digimon, all parts of them, body and soul turn to data but are not reborn."

The Digidestined were stunned. "So, all of the Digimon we defeated-"Ken began. "Are gone for good?"

Gaiomon seemed to smile. "Now do you see? Surrender now and I promise to make this painless."

"Sorry but we don't give up without a fight." Veemon said and he and the rest of the Digimon went into battle stances.

"Can you fight?" Patamon asked turning to Salamon.

"Yeah. I think it's a side effect from Craniamon's experiment." Salamon said taking a few steps forward. She closed her eyes and her body began to glow. Then, she slowly rose a few feet into the air.

Salamon Warp Digivolve to…

Magnadramon!

There was a flash of light and Salamon vanished and the large, serpentine Magnadramon took her place. The rest of the Digimon followed. Since TK and Cody warned them about the no DNA Digivolving, they Digivolved into their Champion forms and Gatomon Armor Digivolved.

"CHARGE!" ExVeemon yelled drawing his sword. Everyone rushed towards Gaiomon while their partners cheered.

"Fire Cutter Blade!"

Gaiomon swung his sword and fired numerous arrows of light at the advancing Digimon. They scattered to avoid it. Nefertimon, Angemon, Stingmon, Aquilamon and Magnadramon took to the air while ExVeemon and Ankylomon ran to the sides.

"Grand Horn!"

Aquilamon's horns glowed as he dived at Gaiomon. The latter crossed his swords and blocked the attack. It did however push him back and he was locked in a hold.

"I will kill you all." Gaiomon said to Aquilamon. "Just like I killed that traitor BantyoLeomon."

"You…You!" Aquilamon said angrily. Gaiomon took advantage of this moment of hesitation and broke free of the hold and slashed Aquilamon's chest. Yolei screamed as her partner retreated into the air.

Gaiomon then leapt to his right just as Ankylomon's tail smashed the place he was previously. He was about to counter attack Ankylomon when he was forced to block ExVeemon's sword. He knew that he had to keep him alive so he backed up and jumped on ExVeemon's shoulders. He then launched himself into the air straight at Magnadramon.

"Fire Tornado!"

"Fire Cutter Blade!"

The two attacks exploded as they collided. Gaiomon emerged from the smoke with swords raised ready to slash at Magnadramon. Before he could reach her, Angemon flew in staff raised to try to intercept him. But Gaiomon blocked him and kicked his stomach and sent him flying towards Magnadramon. The two of them collided and crashed into the wall nearby. Gaiomon landed harmlessly on the ground.

"Rosetta Stone!"

"Spiking Strike!"

Neferitmon's attack reached Gaiomon first. He swung his sword and sliced the stone tablet in half and kicked it hitting both Nefertimon and the advancing Stingmon.

Finally, they had the last straw. All of the Digimon charged at the place where Gaiomon was.

"Rinkageki!"

At the last second, Gaiomon jumped into the air and put his swords together. He landed in front of his throne just as several arrows of light converged at the point the Digimon were heading.

"No!" screamed Kari as the attack made contact. There was a large explosion that pushed the humans back by a foot. When the dust cleared, their partners stood there panting in exhaustion.

"We can't even hit him." Angemon said.

"I have a plan." ExVeemon said. "I'll bring him close to us and then I'll slash him. After I give the signal, everyone fire your attacks.

"Wait. How are you gonna get him close to us?" Nefertimon asked. ExVeemon just replied: "…Trust me."

"It seems like it is time to end you all." Gaiomon said. "Gaia Reactor!"

Gaiomon crossed his swords and the air around the Digidestined began to glow. They panicked at the air glowed brighter and brighter as if it was going to explode. This was Gaiomon's intention but and he was about to detonate it.

Suddenly, Gaiomon's arms lowered and snapped close to his body. His legs did the same and snapped shut. He struggled to move while the Digidestined searched for what was causing this.

It was ExVeemon. He had his open arm raised at Gaiomon-he was using telekinesis.

As the Digidestined watched, ExVeemon balled his fist and raised it slowly. Gaiomon rose into the air as well and when ExVeemon pulled back his arm, he was sent flying towards them. ExVeemon ran forward and slashed Gaiomon's chest leaving a deep gash in his armor. As Gaiomon flew away from them, ExVeemon cried: "NOW!"

"Vee-Laser!"

"Cat's Eye Beam!"

"Blast Rings!"

"Hand Of Faith!"

"Insect Lord!"

"Fire Tornado!"

The attacks all hit Gaiomon at the same time. The force of the attacks accelerated Gaiomon's speed and he was sent flying towards his throne, smashing it, and crashed into the wall where he got down on all fours and breathed heavily.

ExVeemon sheathed his sword and approached Gaiomon. "Will you give up?" he asked.

"No…" said Gaiomon. "I still have one last trick up my sleeve- Craniamon's invention."

From out of nowhere, he pulled out the black box Craniamon gave him. He opened it and took out its contents- a small black playing card.

"Now, BEHOLD!" Gaiomon shouted throwing the card at ExVeemon. The card flew through the air and stopped hovering in front of ExVeemon. There was a small flash as ExVeemon reverted back to Veemon. He was only surprised for a second because the card entered his body.

At that moment, Veemon experienced pain he had never felt before. He began to scream at the top of his lungs while clutching his head; several sparks of black electricity arced across his body.

"Veemon!" Nefertimon yelled. She flew in to get him but she was knocked back as if she was hit by and invisible force field.

"What happening!?" Davis said fearful.

"Waiting for this to happen would take too long." said Gaiomon over Veemon's screams. "So I had Craniamon invent something that would speed up the process."

They all watched as the electricity crackled more frequently. Veemon clutched his head harder and his screaming got louder. This went on for several agonizing moments until-

* * *

There was a massive explosion, far bigger than any other the Digidestined have seen. When visibility returned, they saw, standing in the exact same spot, Veemon no longer screaming but something was wrong.

He was facing away from them but they saw that the blue parts of his skin had turned grey.

He was wearing pitch black robes.

"Excellent." Gaiomon said over the shocked and petrified faces of the Digidestined. "Now, DESTROY THEM!"

The robed figure did not reply to the command. Instead, he slowly walked towards Gaiomon.

"What are you doing!? Destroy them!" Gaiomon said but the figure kept on walking. "OBEY ME!"

He grabbed Gaiomon's head with his right hand muffling his screams. He struggled but soon Gaiomon was turned into black energy and was absorbed by the robed figure.

He turned around and they all saw that his normal red eyes had turned dark brow.

And then he spoke but the voice that came out of his mouth wasn't Veemon's. It was the voice of someone they feared; a voice they thought they would never hear again.

"Hello Digidestined. Long time no see."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

POSSESED

Horrified, the Digidestined looked at Veemon. His dark brown eyes, his grey skin and his black cloak all scarred them very much.

"I am alive." the robed Veemon said in a voice that wasn't his own.

"Hey, what's going on?" Magnadramon asked around.

"You're new." said the robed Digimon. "I guess I'll introduce myself. I am the Dark Being and this body is now mine."

"Veemon!" Nefertimon shouted. "Veemon! Please snap put of it!"

"Sorry but that's not going to happen." the Dark Being said. "His soul's gone and now that I have this body, I can go back to fixing my mistake. Unfortunately, I see you all as a threat to that."

"No. No, this can't be happening!" Davis cried out. He pulled out his Digivice and saw that the outline of Veemon's body had been completely covered in a black cloud. "Veemon!" Davis called again and the Dark Being looked right at him.

"Veemon!"

In a split second, the Dark Being ran right up to Davis and gave him a powerful punch to his stomach. For a fraction of a second, Davis was suspended in midair with a shocked expression on his face. Then, he flew backwards several feet before he hit the ground and clutched his stomach.

"Davis!" Kari screamed but at that moment, Dark Being extended his arm towards her. He raised his hand and Kari rose into the air. He then swung his arm and Kari was sent flying in the same direction Davis did and she hit the ground painfully. Then, he fired a sphere of black energy at TK and whipped Yolei, Cody and Ken with four black tentacles.

Upon seeing the downed humans, the Dark Being turned his attention to the still shocked Digimon.

"Veemon! We don't want to hurt you!" Stingmon said to him.

"Fine. That'll just make everything easier for me." He unsheathed the Legacy Blade and held it high. It was then covered in black energy and it reappeared, it now looked like a long black sword with a rectangular, blood-red guard near the handle. (If you have a have a hard time picturing this, imagine King Bradley's sword from Full Metal Alchemist but a black blade and a red handle guard)

With lightning fast speed, the Dark Being dashed and slashed each of the Digimon once. When he was done, he stood a little far away from them with his back turned on them. One by one, they reverted back to their original forms.

"Veemon!"

The Dark Being turned around and saw Gatomon running towards him. She put her paws on his shoulders. "Veemon it's me! Please stop this!"

"I told you he's not here!" the Dark Being pushed her and she hit the ground. To everyone's horror, he lifted his sword and swung it down on Gatomon who was so shocked she didn't even try to dodge it.

The blade however stopped half an inch from Gatomon's head. They all look at the Dark Being and saw that his left hand stopped his right. He then clutched his head as if he were in pain. For a split second, his skin had turned back to blue.

"Veemon!" they all cried and his mouth moved to form words.

"Everyone run…I'm dangerous…"

"No!"

(For the time being, anything said by the Dark Being will be bold like **this** while everything said by Veemon will be italicized like _this_)

The Dark Being yelled as he regained control. **"I thought he was gone for good!"** He looks up and sees Gatomon getting away from him. He raised the Legacy Blade but at that moment, it was shot out of his hands. Wormmon had used an attack and stuck the Legacy Blade to the ground.

The Dark Being turned in Wormmon's direction. The latter found himself being hit by a sphere of energy. Then, as Ken yelled out his name, Wormmon was picked up by tentacle and thrashed around mercilessly. When he was finally tossed aside, Wormmon was hurt and covered in bruises.

The Dark Being dashed towards Gatomon but he stopped right in front of her. He clutched his head again as if he were in pain.

_"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!"_

**"YOU SHUT UP!"**

Regaining control, he uppercut Gatomon high into the air. He jumped to her level and rapidly punched her in midair and elbowed her to the ground.

"Veemon!" the Dark Being turned and saw Hawkmon. "I'm sorry but, Feather Strike!"

He threw his feather at the Dark Being. The latter caught the feather with his bare hands. He then ran up to Hawkmon and grabbed his head. He struggled but the Dark Being lifted him off the ground and slammed his head onto the ground. After that, he stomped on it for good measure.

The Dark Being scanned the area looking for a new target. His eyes found Salamon and he was about to hit her with a blast of energy when-

"No! Don't hurt her!" Patamon screamed.

Completely ignoring Salamon, the Dark Being rushed towards Patamon and pinned him to the wall. He gave a blood curdling roar before he enveloped both of his fists in black energy and started rapidly hitting Patamon. This went on for a whole minute before a battered Patamon hit the ground.

"Pata-"

But Salamon couldn't finish. The Dark Being grabbed her leg, picked her up and slammed her on the ground. After that, he shot black electricity at her and raised her into the air. As he electrocuted her, she screamed like she did during Craniamon's experiment. After she hit the ground, the Dark Being tried the attack on Armadillomon. He screamed just as loud as Salamon did.

He smiled at the weakened Digimon and decided that now is the time to kill them. But at that moment, he gasped and clutched his head in pain. This time, he got down on both knees as he groaned in pain.

"Veemon!" yelled a recovering Davis. "Fight it!"

"Don't let him win!"

"You can beat him!"

Everyone recovered from their beating and was now yelling at Veemon to regain control. Because of this, the Dark Being struggled more.

"Veemon!" yelled Gatomon. "I love you! Please come back to us!"

Her words did the trick. The Dark Being gave a roar of pain and his skin had turned blue. Everyone smiled; Veemon looked up for several seconds until-

**"NO!"**

There was a flash and the Dark Being regained control. Angry, he said: **"That's it! I'm ending this now before he interferes again!"**

Using his telekinesis, he picked everyone in the room up and brought them hovering over the center of the room. They struggled but it was in vain. Smiling, the Dark Being walked over to the Legacy Blade and unstuck it from the ground. As he walked towards the Digidestined, it started glowing.

**"Yes!"** the Dark Being with evil in his eyes. **"Behold, the power that destroyed me will destroy you!"** He raised the sword into the air and pointed it at the ceiling.

**"LEGACY BLADE, HEAR MY WILL: I WANT TO DESTROY THE HUMAN WORLD!"**

He spun the sword into the air and planted it in the ground. Now, both of his arms glowed with black energy as if they were charging an attack. The Dark Being took one last look at the Digidestined before yelling at the top of his lungs:

**"LEGACY FLASH!"**

He thrusts his arms forward. A beam of black energy shot out of both of his hands. They went around the Legacy Blade and merged to form a much larger blast of energy. The Digidestined struggled as it got closer and closer to them.

The blast suddenly came to a stop right in front of them. It just stayed there hovering over the ground. Looking around it, they saw something shocking.

The Dark Being had his teeth bared in pain. He would give an occasional grunt as his skin rapidly changed from grey to blue and back.

**"What are you doing!?"**

_"Making sure you don't hurt anyone I care for!"_

With a loud cry, he thrust his arms backwards. The Legacy Flash did a 180 degree turn and headed towards the one who fired it in the first place.

Veemon could hear the sound of the attack rushing towards him. He heard his friend telling him to stop this but their pleas were muffled by the sound of the attack. Besides that, the only other thing he could hear was the Dark Being's voice.

**"YOU FOOL! YOU'LL BE DESTROYED AS WELL!"**

_"…I know…"_

They both closed their eyes and waited.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

FIVE PERCENT

Veemon was hit by the Legacy Flash. He was engulfed by the energy and felt nothing but pain streaking across his body. He couldn't hear anything except the Dark Being using his mouth to scream like he did before. Veemon felt like screaming too but he didn't want to. He only wanted to think about Gatomon; her soft white fur, her clear blue eyes, the feeling of her hands in his and his lips on hers.

Gatomon, like the rest of the Digidestined, watched as the Dark Being screaming his heart out; Veemon's scream couldn't be heard. After several seconds, the attack stopped. Veemon slowly fell backwards. As he did, his skin turned blue and his robes disappeared. The Legacy Blade, being hit by its own power, shattered to pieces.

The Digidestined suddenly found themselves able to move again. They ran towards the fallen Veemon. Gatomon reached him first and knelt at his side. He smiled at her which was reassuring but looking down, they saw something that almost made their hearts stop.

Veemon's legs were starting to turn into data.

"No." Gatomon muttered looking again at Veemon. This reminder her of Wizardmon, someone else who died for her. "No, Veemon!"

Davis reached him next and saw his partner slowly turning to data. The rest of them saw the sight and were filled with fear.

"Veemon." Davis said tearfully. "C'mon, don't die on me!"

They all knelt at his side shocked as Veemon's chest started to turn into data. Gatomon and Davis kept begging him not to die as tears came to their eyes.

Veemon had a choice as he lay there dying. Being hit by the Legacy Flash drained him of all energy. He was only able to do one of two things: keep his eyes open and take one last look at Gatomon or close them and tell her how much she and rest of them mean to him. He chose the former because dying for them already showed them how much he cared.

All that was left of Veemon at this moment was a small part of his neck and his head. His eyes found the sobbing Gatomon; he wanted her to be the last thing he'll see.

"Veemon, please don't die." Gatomon begged. She leaned towards him to kiss him one more time but-

He was gone.

"!!!!!!!!!!"

All of them were stunned. Gatomon was staring at the spot Veemon was while Davis put his hands on his face and began to cry. Kari put a comforting arm around him. For a long time, there was silence.

…

…

…

DATA COLLECTED! DATA COLLECTED! DATA COLLECTED!

This strange message was heard by the Digidestined. Looking up, they saw that it came from the cylindrical tanks on the indoor balcony. They all rushed towards it wondering what it was. They got in front of one of the cylindrical tanks which had a computer next to it. The computer had the words DATA COLLECTED.

"What does this mean?" Kari said. They continued to watch the computer screen.

DATA COLLECTED.

RECONFIGURE?

YES NO INFO

They were puzzled by this so they decided to select INFO. A text displayed on the screen.

The physics of this dimension was more complicated than I had thought. Any living creature that would die here would be converted into data and scattered across this dimension. Ergo, if a Digimon were to die, then he or she would not be able to be reincarnated in Primary Village. To deal with this problem, I, Craniamon, created this device. It takes the data of any creature killed in this dimension and reconfigures it so that said creature is reborn. Since perfection is impossible (except of course for Mega level Digimon), there is no way to get a 100% success. In the event of a total failure, the data is deleted.

"But this means…" Davis said.

"We could bring Veemon back!" Gatomon said. The Digidestined were now full of hope. Davis then selected YES and new text appeared on the screen.

SCANNING………

NAME: VEEMON

TYPE: VACCINE

FAMILY: DRAGON'S ROAR

LEVEL: ROOKIE

TIME OF DATA RECONFIGURATION: 30 MINUTES

PROBABILITY OF TOTAL SUCCESS: 5%

"Only 5%." Kari muttered. "If we fail, then Veemon's gone for good. Are you sure you want to do this Davis."

"Even if it was less than 1% I'd still do it." Davis said determined. He then selected BEGIN on the screen and said: "And now we wait."

Cody noticed that three of the tanks were configuring Kuzuhamon's, Craniamon's and ChaosGallantmon's data. Apparently, Gaiomon decided not to bring back BantyoLeomon. TK turned off the three tanks so they wouldn't worry about them coming back. Then, there was another message on the screen.

WARNIG! FOREIGN BODY DETEDTED: SOUL NOT BELONGING TO THE REONFIGURING DIGIMON

DELETE? YES NO

There answer was obvious. Davis selected yes and the computer said that the soul has been deleted. For a second, they all thought they heard a faint and distant scream of pain.

It seemed like the longest 30 minutes of their lives. Ken and Cody paced along with their partners. Yolei and Hawkmon were silently praying that it would be alright. TK was muttering silently to Veemon to come back. A worried Patamon looked at Salamon who was just as concerned as he was. She gave him a comforting smile. Davis was still in front of the computer looking at the screen with Kari watching him. Gatomon stared at the tank waiting.

At long last, it was over. The tank sounded a siren with drew everyone around it. What looked like small, blue particles entered the tank. They moved in random directions for a few seconds until they merged together. First to appear were a pair of legs then, a torso, arms and lastly, the head of Veemon.

"It worked." Davis muttered.

The liquid in the tank drained through an opening at the bottom. The tank opened and Veemon fell into Gatomon's arms. Full of happiness, they were about to shout with joy but Gatomon stopped them.

"He's asleep." she said. Veemon's eyes were closed and his breathing showed that he was just sleeping. Davis chuckled and Gatomon gave Veemon a kiss on his cheek. Davis pulled out his Digivice and it said that the Dark Being's soul was gone.

"Now we just have to find a way to get home." Yolei said.

"I think I know." TK replied. He brought them to a machine on the lower part of the room. "There's a label on the side that says it's a teleporter. I think it's voice activated so we should just say where we want to go."

"Good. Take us to my house." Davis said.

"I think you have to be more speci-"Ken began but at that moment, their bodies glowed and there was a flash of light. When they came too, they realized that they were in Davis' room. Looking out the window, they saw that it was nighttime. It was as if time hadn't passed at all.

"I didn't think I had too." Davis joked. Gatomon laid the sleeping Veemon on the bed.

"Maybe we should wait for him to wake up." she said turning to Davis.

"Look." Kari muttered pointing at the bed.

Veemon's eyes had twitched. Finally he got up, held his head and said: "Ow my head."

"VEEMON!"

Gatomon was the first to hug him followed by Davis and then the rest of the Digidestined. They all yelled how glad they were to see him alive while he started to suffocate a little.

"Hey, I camf bweev." was all Veemon had managed to say.

"Give him some room!" Armadillomon said and they all backed off and Veemon recovered.

"I'm so glad to see you again." Gatomon said.

"Me too." Davis said. "How are you? Are you feeling fine?"

"Yeah, I'm Ok. I'm fine." Veemon replied. "There's just one thing bothering me."

"What is it?"

Veemon looked around the room. Finally, he asked a question out loud.

"Who are all of you?"


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

VEEMON

It's amazing how a single question can wipe a room clean of any smile. That's what Veemon just did.

"Who are all of you?" he repeated his question.

"Wh-what are you talking about Veemon?" Davis asked worried.

"Veemon?" he replied raising an eyebrow. "Is that my name?"

"Of course it is! Cant' you remember? It's me Davis."

"Davis? So, who are you exactly?"

"Me? I'm your partner!"

"Sorry, but I don't really know you."

They were all really worried now. "Hey Veemon, don't you remember me?" said Patamon and Veemon shook his head.

"What about us?" Kari asked indicating the rest of them. Veemon shook his head again.

"Not even me?" Gatomon said hoping that he would remember.

"Sorry, but you're a stranger to me." Veemon answered.

"This is bad. This is bad. He's lost his memory!" Davis cried out.

"I'm calling Izzy and the others. Maybe they might know what to do." Kari said and she left the room. Davis turned to Veemon.

"Can you just stay here?" he asked.

"Well, you all seem trustworthy so I guess I'll stay here for now." Veemon replied. Davis left the room and the others followed one by one. Gatomon was the last to leave and before she did she looked at him concerned before leaving.

Tai and the rest of the original Digidestined along with their partners arrived after several minutes. Gennai had also appeared on the computer screen.

"What's going on?" Tai said.

"It's Veemon. He's lost his memory." Davis answered.

Davis and the rest explained what had happened to them. About being abducted by the Future Kings and forced to fight them, meeting Salamon, fighting Gaiomon, Veemon getting possed, dying and then reborn with out his memories.

"I still don't get why Veemon doesn't have any memories." TK said. "The computer said that there was a 5% chance it would work. It did but why his memories are gone."

"Hmm." Gennai said. "What exactly did it say on the computer?"

"It said: 'PROBABILITY OF TOTAL SUCCESS: 5%.' " Davis said remembering.

"I think that's it." Izzy said after much thought. "There was a 5% chance of _total _success. Veemon was reborn without his memory which is a success but not a total one."

"Damn Craniamon. He had to be so specific." Davis muttered. "So what do we do now?"

"I think we should ask Veemon." Gatomon said. "Veemon, what do you want to do?"

Veemon thought about it for a while. "If what you guys are saying's true, then I'll try to see if I can get my memory back."

"You will have to do it fast." Gennai said.

"What do you mean by that?" Davis said.

"You see, memories are the foundation of someone's soul. If your memories were to be erased then after some time, your soul will collapse."

"What!?" Davis said panicking. They were all shocked by this news.

"Wait, I lost my memory once and I'm still here." Ken said.

"But you regained them so your soul did not collapse."

"I've got an idea." Kari said. "Why don't we take Veemon around in the Digital World? Maybe that'll jog his memory."

"I agree." Gennai said. "But you will have to do it tomorrow. I'm sure that you are all tired from what happened today."

They all agreed. Bidding Veemon good night, they all left the room and went home. Kari was the last to leave and before she did, she saw a grieving Davis sitting on a chair.

"Davis what's wrong?" she asks concerned.

"Veemon's lost his memory and there's a chance he'll be gone for good." Davis said gloomily. "I lost him once and I might lose him again."

"Davis…" Kari muttered. She put a comforting arm on his shoulder. "It's going to be OK. We're going to make sure Veemon gets his memory back."

This seemed to comfort Davis. He got up, looked at her and said: "Thanks Kari. You're really-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence because at that moment, Kari pressed her lips on to his. Davis was momentarily surprised but returned the kiss. The kiss went on for about half a minute before they parted blushing.

"Think of it as thanks for defending me from ChaosGallantmon." she said with a smile and she left the room.

"Hey Kari," Davis said when she was at the door. "You wanna…y'know…maybe…have lunch out or something?"

"Sure, I'd love to." Kari said in reply and she left. After a few seconds, Davis went to sleep.

The next day in the Digital World…

"You sure you tow will be OK?" Davis said to Gatomon and Veemon. He decided to spend some time with Kari while Gatomon took Veemon around.

"We'll be fine. You two just have some fun. I'll take care of Veemon." Gatomon said. As they part ways, she turns to Veemon. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah uh…it's Gatomon right?" Veemon said.

"Yes." Gatomon said and she took his hand and started.

Together, they went to the places they have been before. Towns they had visited, old battle fields and even the ruins of Ken's old fortress. All the while, Gatomon told Veemon about all of the things he did.

"Wow. I really did all of that?" Veemon said.

"Yeah. You were a really tough and cool Digimon." said Gatomon with a smile.

"Too bad I don't remember any of it."

"You're memory hasn't been jogged yet?"

"No." Veemon said shaking his head. It was getting late and the full moon began to show its light. "Isn't there any other place we haven't been?"

"Well…there's one more place." Gatomon said. She took him to a large quarry with the ruins of a castle in it. The ruins were old; moss and ivy were starting to grow all over it.

"What is this place?" Veemon asked.

"The Dark Being's old castle." Gatomon answered. "This is where you fought one of the greatest enemies we've seen."

Suddenly, Veemon felt pain and weakness all over his body. He got down on his knees and groaned in pain.

"Veemon!" Gatomon yelled rushing to his side. "What's wrong?"

"I think…what that guy…said…yesterday…is true…" Veemon said in between groans. "My…soul's…collapsing…" His body began to glow a faint white light.

"No! Veemon!" Gatomon begged. Tears began to form in her eyes as she put her paws on his shoulders. "No please don't go!"

"I'm sorry…I had…fun today…now…goodbye…" Specks of light rose from Veemon's body and rose to the sky.

"No! Veemon please no!" She closed her eyes and held him tightly. "Veemon, I love you!"

Something seemed to spark in his head.

His body stopped glowing and the pain vanished. He looked up and saw the crying Gatomon.

"Gatomon…why are you crying?"

She gasps and looks at him with a tear covered face. "Do you remember me?"

"Does this count as an answer?" And he kissed her. Memories started to flood into his head during the kiss. To them, it was the best kiss they had so far. After several moments, they parted.

"C'mon, we should tell Davis and the others." Gatomon said. She stood up and was about to leave when Veemon caught her arm. "What's wrong?"

Veemon gives her a big smile. "We haven't had our first date yet."

She smiled back at him. The two of them climbed on top of the tallest piece of the old castle and gazed at the full moon loving every minute of it.

It really was their first and best date ever.

* * *

Well, that's the end of that story. Again, I want to thank everyone who's reviewed.

Here's another thing: I'm very much tempted to continue this story. I already have an idea but I'm still not sure.

So I'll leave it to you. On my profile is a poll saying whether I should continue this story or not (if yes then it may take some time).

Thanks and don't forget to vote. ;)


End file.
